1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna covering a broader frequency band.
2. Description of Related Art
Long Term Evolution (LTE) is an advanced technology in wireless communication for portable electronic devices and other data terminals. The LTE provides downlink rates of 100 Mbit/s, uplink rates of 50 Mbit/s on frequency band of 20 MHz which will be of great benefit to the wireless communication services. The frequency band of 3G is 824˜960 MHz and 1710˜2170 MHz while the LTE is 704˜960 MHz and 1710˜2700 MHz which covers the frequency band of 3G. The LTE is better than the 3G wireless communication. Thus, it is necessary to provide an antenna that can satisfy the standard of the LTE.
In view of the above, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.